ExoSC-005 "Alex Next"
The new incarnation of the ExoSX-000 "Alex", this machine was built out of the old Alex. Its been completely brought up to date with newer ExoShells as well as given some newer experimental tech much like whats seen in the ExoSC-003 "Neue Qubeley". These modifications have been so extensive that in all reality its a new ExoShell. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Fixed Armaments 90 mm Gatling Gun A powerful slug type weapon able to shatter lightly armored targets and cause significant damage medium and heavily armorer targets. Rounds are limited but makes for a good secondary weapon where a beam weapon may be too much of an over kill. The Weapon is hidden in the right forearm of the ExoShell, when in use the covering shell pops up and the weapon is ready to fire. Twin Beam Launcher/Shield Powerful anti-ship weapon able to blow through almost all types of armor with little resistance, even has devastating effects on shields where the strike happens. 60 mm Vulcan Guns Mounted in the head they are mostly used on infantry or combined with other weapons systems to maximize damage to an enemy unit. Optional Armaments Variable Beam Rifle A powerful Beam Rifle capable of widening or condensing its beam. The effects are a thin tighter beam is able to bypass most shield systems, but unless it hits a critical component the damage is minimal. A wider beam can cause significant damage over a wide area of a target and is best used on unshielded craft. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. Hi-Mega Particle Cannon Bits Like the Remote Fin Funnles on the ExoSC-003 "Neue Qubeley", they are Fast, highly mobile and psychically operated. These remote weapons cannot be jammed or fooled into attacking another target. This version of the weapon is much larger, heavily armored and equipped with a powerful Hi-Mega Particle Cannon capable of taking on larger ships. They also have their own reactors to allow them to remain in operation longer with out needing to recharge on the main unit. Chris is able to perform a limited "All range" attack with these Bits, being as the Alex Next can only field two. When not in use for such an attack their thrusters anf engines can/are used to boost the main units speed and agilitiy.